There's A Were-Wolf In The House
by Theresa471
Summary: Fox Mulder has too much Were-Wolf business on his mind to tell the difference between reality or it's a dream.


There's A Were-wolf In The House

 _Really Mulder!, How many times do I have to tell you, there is no such thing? She says out loud in the X Files basement, after working several hours at the county morgue doing an autospy on a body that Mulder tells her that it's a Were-wolf after all!_

 _"Scully, why can't you work with me on this aspect of the case, after all I was able to have a civil conversation with the person before he changed again for the final time, and running into the forest?"_

 _"And maybe this Were-Wolf will come back for you, and then your be able to know for sure, that he's a blasted Were-Wolf for real." She says to insult him for the many times she has known him during the last 23 plus years._

 _"You know what Scully!, I need to get out of this office, and get some fresh air, I can't seem to think straight anymore at my age."_

 _"It's all in your head anyway Mulder, now if you will excuse me, I am going home to get some rest before my nightmares start to take over me, like it did with yourself." Laughing at him before closing the X Files door to the office._

 _Fox Mulder got up from his seat to put on his jacket before walks out of the office for the last time for today, along with heading into the right direction for a quick drink and something to calm his nerves before going home to an empty apartment._

 _He stopped at the red light before heading across the next block to have a drink. He was able to find a parking space in the front of the local tavern, it looked like to be very quiet this evening._

 _He sees the usual bartender Wade, telling him that he wants the usual drink. Wade walks over to repeat his order._

 _"You mean the "Were-Wolf special" to soothe your nerves away this evening?" Before Mulder was able to say anything, Wade went into the back to make his drink instead of the front like he always does in the first place._

 _Fox Mulder could not believe his ears after hearing what Wade had just said to him. He really needed to take his medication like Scully asked him to do a few days ago, and just because he's a middle aged man now and really to stop living._

 _When Wade came back out, Mulder could of sworn that he saw that Wade's eyes turned red. He was thinking that he has too much "Were-Wolf" nonsense on his brain any way._

 _"Here's your drink Mr. Mulder, just as you like it to your bloody taste." Mulder gulp down the drink very quickly, before deciding to finally leave and head to Scully's apartment. He just could not believe this night._

 _He leaves to again get back into his car, he goes to call Scully to tell her that he needed to speak with her about the case, and just what had happened at the tavern._

 _She sounded like he had just woke her up from a sound sleep._

 _"Mulder what are you doing in the first place, I need my beauty sleep?"_

 _"I need to come over and talk to you about this entire mess, I will be there in 15 minutes." He says before covering his eyes from the lights barreling down on him._

 _/_

 _It was the next day at the Washington D.C. Medical Center_

 _Dana Scully was awaiting word on her partner for the F.B.I. Fox Mulder, he was taken to the emergency room last night having a few too many drinks, before getting hit from behind with a club by someone that claimed that he was a "Were-Wolf", and to get even with him for disturbing his hibernation after ten thousand years._

 _The doctor told her that she can go in to see her partner in room 421, he was alone when she walked in to see him sitting up, and trying to figured out just what had happened to him._

 _"Hey!, Scully, I don't even remember what had happen to me in the first place." He says really some what confused with his memories._

 _"I don't know what is going on Mulder, but your not going to believe this."_

 _"What?" Looking up with curiosity._

 _"Someone that you know came out of the blue to get you out of the car, and bring you here to this hospital, he claims that his human side did it to help you out, while his Were-Wolf side was fighting it all of the way here."_

 _"Really Scully!, or your just fooling around with me once again?"_

 _She turns around to face him to come over to touch his cheek over so softly, but when he looked at her eyes, he knew that entire dream sequence with the Were-Wolf was truly real, with her eyes turning bright red._

 _This is when he wakes up in his car still sitting in the front of Tavern and still very much alive and not in the hospital, home or at Scully's._


End file.
